


Threaten Me With A Good Time

by PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug-Induced Sex, Implied/Referenced Daddy Kink, LIQUID TOPS, Mantis gets nutted in... twice, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, eventually, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: He could probably die happy like this, and at this rate he was absolutely going to.





	Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hingabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/gifts).



> happy bewated biwthday to my favowite girl weo (´･ω･`) i wuv u baby
> 
> i.e. don't blame me for anything that's in this, it was all her idea, and p.s. this is more or less in continuity with [_Bad Habit_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898356) or at least contains references to it

“Well _I_ think it’s a good idea.”

“I need a mason jar.”

Liquid blinked, propped himself up on his side with one hand. “What?”

Mantis spared him a dismissive glance. “For you to put a dollar into every time you say you have a good idea and it actually ends up being horrible.”

“Horrible? Ocelot said—“

“Since when can anything _Ocelot_ says be trusted?”

“You shouldn’t say that sort of thing about your teammates, you know,” Liquid said, flopping onto his back and spreading out on the bedsheets like an ill-mannered starfish. “Besides, I _think_ Ocelot knows a thing or two about hard drugs. I’m sure if he says the effects of it are such-and-such then he’s right and why on earth would he lie?”

“I’m really not sure about this, boss.” Mantis was sitting on the side of the bed, hands clasped between his knees. Liquid would have been able to tell that Mantis was agitated and anxious even _without_ said emotions being pushed against his mind.

“Ocelot said he was going the avoid the really hard stuff… it’s not like he’s going to bring fentanyl or something.” Liquid paused. “Not to share, anyway.”

“I do not know and I do not _want_ to know what Ocelot’s idea of ‘the really hard stuff’ is, but somehow I get the feeling that his idea of something _easy_ is going to end up being LSD, not marijuana.”

“Why would he bring marijuana? Doesn’t it trigger episodes in people with a history of psychosis? I’m really not in the mood for one of those.”

“You’re missing the point, boss.”

There was a knock on the door to Liquid’s quarters. Mantis jolted. “Come in,” Liquid said cheerfully, almost in a sing-song voice, without bothering to get up off the bed. He sat up as Ocelot walked in, bottles of vodka and shot glasses in hand.

“Why the sour expression, Mantis?” Ocelot said dryly, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hmph.”

“He’s just a little nervous,” Liquid explained, “he doesn’t like feeling out of control, you know.”

“Well, that certainly explains why I keep catching him getting drunk in the kitchen at three in the morning,” Ocelot said. Mantis went red.

“What?” Liquid looked between Mantis and Ocelot. “What? Mantis?”

“Is this an intervention now?” Mantis snapped, standing up. “Nevermind. What did you bring, old man?”

Ocelot set down the vodka and shot glasses on Liquid’s desk, and pulled out a small, knotted baggie of white powder. “I had a few eight-balls of coke in my stash.”

“You brought cocaine?” Liquid said, gobsmacked.

“I _knew_ _it_ ,” Mantis sighed.

“You ever had cocaine before, boss?”

Liquid hesitated. “No…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll babysit you.”

Again Liquid glanced at Mantis. “‘We’?” he questioned.

The lens of Mantis’ gas mask were practically fogging up. “I am sure that you have an engineered tolerance for this sort of thing anyway already, boss…”

“At any rate, taking a depressant along with your stimulant helps keep you level,” Ocelot said, opening the first bottle of vodka. “It’s a delicate balance. Be sure to cut yourself off if you start having trouble breathing.”

“Erm…” All of a sudden Liquid seemed just as unsure as Mantis was earlier.

Mantis, however, had practically teleported to Ocelot’s side as soon as the bottle was opened, and was already taking off his mask and slamming down a shot. Liquid stared. He didn’t know Mantis drank.

“…we’ll just let him have that whole bottle to himself,” Ocelot said to Liquid, opening a second one and pouring him a glass. “Bottoms up.”

Despite what Ocelot said about the vodka being more of a regulator, it quickly became apparent that its primary purpose was more along the lines of loosening up Liquid and Mantis (or… Liquid, anyway, Mantis seemed almost used to this already) and easing any anxieties about doing a line or two of coke. It took Liquid only about four, maybe five shots before his head started swimming - Ocelot commented that it was faster than he expected considering Liquid’s body type, but the fact that Liquid hadn’t eaten much today probably had more to do with it. Plus he wasn’t much of a drinker, unlike Mantis, whom he was only now learning was some sort of alcoholic.

“Don’t be rude,” Mantis chided, self-consciously nursing his glass.

Ocelot, meanwhile, was carefully scraping the contents of the plastic baggie into lines on the desk. Liquid watched him do it, feeling oddly warm, and kept thinking _I’ve been fucked on that desk. I’m sure that’s not sanitary_.

Liquid, though tipsier than Ocelot or Mantis, was reluctant to go first - something Ocelot had no problem with. Ocelot snorted two lines as casually as somebody else might file their nails; Liquid briefly wondered how the hell Mantis was supposed to do that considering he really didn’t _have_ a nose, but that question was quickly answered. Ocelot rubbed his fingers in the remains of the plastic bag until he had a generous amount of coke on them, and then Mantis just- licked it, _sucked_ it straight off his glove.

Somehow that made Liquid feel even warmer.

Mantis made eye contact with liquid, then flushed, drawing back quickly.

“Embarrassed?” Ocelot said in a mocking tone.

“Shut up,” Mantis hissed.

“So is it… good?” Liquid said, shifting his weight restlessly.

“It’s a nice buzz,” Ocelot said, “I always make sure to get the high-quality stuff.”

So Liquid dared to venture off the bed and over to the desk. Ocelot took that opportunity to kick off his obnoxious boots and replace him on the bed. Mantis stayed by the desk, leaning against it, and went so far as to wind the fingers of his free hand into Liquid’s hair as he bent over. Almost like changing his mind now and straightening back up wasn’t an option…

“Don’t fuss,” Mantis whispered, scratching his scalp. “I will make sure you don’t overdo it.”

Not very reassuring considering Mantis had also imbibed, but Liquid _was_ always one to go full steam ahead regardless of whether or not it was in fact a horrible idea.

“Ah-— ow, fuck, my _sinuses_ —“

“You’re snorting a powder, boss, I don’t know what you expected,” Ocelot said.

Liquid covered the lower half of his face with his hands, whining. It burned and had an unpleasant chemical taste but- but—

The vodka warmth had _nothing_ on this heat and energy he was suddenly feeling. It was like an instant, amplified manic episode.

“ _Shit_. This is _wonderful_ ,” he said.

“Then don’t waste it,” Mantis said, moving in to kiss him but only giving him a quick peck before licking the remnants of the coke off of the skin under Liquid’s nose.

Maybe it was the high talking but Liquid was glad he decided to take Ocelot up on his little drug party proposal. He’d been motivated by a desire to relax and unwind but he was very much feeling the opposite of that right now and it was _great_. He was blowing off steam like a _kettle_ and wanted to do a million things at once — he ended up back on the bed, getting handsy with Mantis, entirely forgetting (or rather, entirely not caring) about Ocelot’s presence.

As Liquid kissed and groped him, a little more aggressively than he usually would, Mantis caught Ocelot’s eye. Ocelot raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of vodka. Mantis looked away meekly.

“Nnhhh, Mantis,” Liquid moaned right in Mantis’ ear, bucking his hips up against his leg, “I need you to fuck me r- _right now_.”

“Aren’t you forgetting about someone, boss?” Ocelot said, amused.

Liquid went stiff, then attempted to hide behind Mantis. He looked ridiculous considering he was much bigger than him by every metric except height. “Erm… s-sorry… I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“You are tipsy and high, boss, I am not… really surprised…” Mantis shifted against him, looking uneasily at Ocelot. “This sort of behavior is nothing Ocelot hasn’t seen before. In general, I mean…”

“Are you saying I can watch?” Ocelot said. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

“A-Are we…?” Liquid said, blushing, gripping Mantis’ arm tighter.

“…” Mantis took one of Ocelot’s other eight-balls and did the same thing to Liquid that Ocelot had done to him: coated his fingers in cocaine and put them in his mouth. Liquid sucked obediently, pressing himself against Mantis again as his high resurged. “Don’t you think we should thank Ocelot somehow for the vodka and coke, boss?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Just letting him watch would seem ungrateful… I think we should let him join in.”

Liquid pulled back from Mantis, fingers leaving his mouth with a _pop_. “J-Join in?” he parroted, flustered.

“That’s quite the proposal, Mantis,” Ocelot said.

“As if you weren’t angling for that yourself,” Mantis rejoined stiffly, then turned back to Liquid. “I know you find the idea of it exciting, boss…” he pressed another shot of vodka into his hands, “I know how often you fantasize about being used like a toy by more than one man at once.”

“But- but—“

“It does not matter if it was never _Ocelot_ in those fantasies… you want it, don’t you? Especially now. Your inhibitions have been lowered and it is making you more whorish than ever.”

Liquid shuddered and looked at Ocelot from under his eyelashes and behind Mantis’ shoulder. “I… I suppose… you’re right…”

“My, you’re easy to talk into something when you’re under the influence,” Ocelot commented, approaching. Liquid quickly drank his vodka and didn’t make any kind of protest as Ocelot ran his hands up his sides, then back down, dipping under his pants. “And you, Mantis?”

“Hm?” Mantis was brushing Liquid’s hair with his fingers.

“This is just an excuse to fool around with me right in front of your lover, isn’t it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Mantis sneered, “the boss will be in the middle. We won’t even need to touch each other.”

“Mmmm.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Liquid said, squirming restlessly as Mantis joined Ocelot in peeling off his clothes, “you’re just l-loaning me out for drugs and alcohol, Mantis!”

“Don’t say that like you are not higher than I am right now, boss,” Mantis said, biting his ear.

“Y-You drank more than I did…”

“Mantis doesn’t get drunk until he’s had enough to kill an ordinary man,” Ocelot said, palming Liquid through his underwear. Liquid shivered. “The trade-off is that his metabolism is so slow that he’ll be tipsy for days after this. Why do you think I only ever give him coke? It’s a short high, so he can handle it.”

“Die,” Mantis growled.

“Besides, boss, don’t act like this doesn’t turn you on.”

Liquid settled himself in between Ocelot and Mantis, straddling both their laps. “Maybe- maybe we should considering this a team building exercise, eh? For you two to learn to get a-along?” He leaned his head back against Mantis’ shoulder sweetly, at the same time grinding his erection into Ocelot’s grip. “Or maybe you get along better than I always thought.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ocelot demurred.

“Everyone does regrettable things as a teenager,” Mantis muttered. “Boss, your nose is bleeding.”

“Is it?” Liquid chirped as Mantis kissed the blood away. “Ah— ow!”

Ocelot had unceremoniously, and entirely without warning, pulled off his gloves and started fingering Liquid. Mantis irritably floated a bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer over to Ocelot; Ocelot rolled his eyes and restarted, this time with fingers slicked up. Liquid writhed.

“Don’t be too rough with him,” Mantis said, suddenly switching to Russian, “but don’t take too long, either-“

“Oh, impatient, are you?” Ocelot said in kind.

“I just want you to… be normal about this, for once in your life.”

“This is hardly a normal situation.” Liquid gasped as he added another two fingers at once.

Mantis twitched, his grip on Liquid tightening. “Still… you are always too rough, or else too teasing, and…”

“Don’t act like the boss is delicate.”

“That is not—“

“What are you saying,” Liquid whined. He didn’t speak Russian. Mantis quickly shushed him, which turned into Liquid desperately stealing kisses and pulling his leather bodysuit open. Ocelot chuckled.

He hooked his fingers into Liquid’s prostate, prompting a long moan and an opportunity to slip a fourth finger in. Ocelot stretched him as Liquid clung to Mantis — Mantis gave Liquid a little more coke off his fingers. He seemed a little _too_ eager to keep Liquid as high as possible. Hopefully Liquid’s physiology wouldn’t allow for an overdose; Ocelot could feel his heart hammering ridiculously fast where he was steadying his leg.

“M-More more moooore,” Liquid hissed, his back arching.

“Shush. Preparation is important, boss, you know that,” Mantis said, nuzzling him.

“Sh-shut up! You know I can feel how hard you a-are right now, r-right?! You n-never get it up this quickly for me…!”

“D...Don’t say that kind of thing in front of Ocelot!” Mantis squeaked, pulling Liquid’s hair.

“Blame it on the coke, Mantis,” Ocelot said.

“That is enough out of you, too!” Mantis half-shouted at Ocelot, yanking Liquid towards him. (Liquid made a pained noise at being jerked around with most of a hand up his ass.) Mantis very aggressively, very performatively groped Liquid’s chest and kissed him deeply, like he was trying to get a contact high. As soon as he broke for air, he attacked Liquid’s neck, kissing and biting and sucking, leaving bruises and making Liquid mewl.

“S-So… enthusiastic, Mantis…”

Ocelot snorted. “Territorial, more like. Trying to prove he’s better than me.” He twisted his wrist; Liquid jolted. “Or else he didn’t like being called out on how much this turns _him_ on… hmm?”

Mantis growled against Liquid’s skin.

“You like seeing someone else take advantage of your man, don’t you?”

The lights in the room flickered.

“Can we j-just fuck already?” Liquid whimpered.

Mantis pulled back, suddenly being gentle with him. “Are you sure you are ready, boss? That really was not very much-“

“I want it _nowww_ , I can h-handle it, I promise—“

“Can you, or is that just the coke talking?”

“Mantis, don’t fuss,” Ocelot chided, withdrawing his fingers. Despite Mantis’ worries that he hadn’t been fingered long enough, Liquid’s hole was visibly gaping and ready for anything.

“…are you sure about this, boss?” Mantis said as he laid on his back and Liquid positioned himself over him.

“O-Of course I’m sure!”

Mantis shot an uncertain glance at Ocelot, though Ocelot was completely useless as far as both reassurance and pumping the brakes went. “Fine, fine…” Mantis gripped Liquid’s hips, lined himself up, had second thoughts and applied more lube, got bit by Liquid, and finally sunk in. There was noticeably less resistance than usual, probably because Mantis didn’t have a habit of using _four fingers_ to stretch him.

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Ocelot said, finally taking off his pants and also taking a quick vodka break. Even though no one had really touched him, he’d gotten fairly hard and Liquid was looking at his cock very intently.

“Patience, boss,” Mantis said, taking his chin in hand and pulling his face back towards him to kiss him. “Let yourself adjust first.”

“I-I’m alright.”

“There is no need to rush.”

Liquid looked back over at Ocelot, who was rummaging around in his coat, long since abandoned on the back of the desk chair. “Come over here, old man! What are you w- _waiting_ for?”

“You know, you’re very demanding, boss,” Ocelot said, straightening up with little metal canisters in hand.

“What are those…?” Mantis said, trying to pin Liquid’s hips down so he’d stop manically rocking against him. At this rate he was going to climax long, long before either of the other two.

“Poppers. I get the feeling the boss might need them.”

“What?” Liquid panted.

“Breathe, boss,” Mantis said, patting his face.

“Nngh…”

“Your nose is bleeding again…”

Ocelot settled in on the bed just behind them, pressing up against Liquid’s already-occupied ass. Liquid whined, tried to rock back against him, but rather predictably that didn’t work out - there was, after all, already a cock in the way. (Mantis swore under his breath at the awkward angle.)

“W-Wait, I can do th-this,” Liquid said, pulling himself up. “I-It’s easy like this, a-anyway, we’ve got lube and a-all that, right? So…”

“Settle down, boss,” Ocelot said. “There’s a better way than just forcing yourself like that. Relax.” He slipped two fingers in alongside Mantis’ dick - Mantis made a uncomfortable noise - and pulled slightly.

“A-Ahaa, ow, fuck…”

“Too much?” Mantis said, rubbing Liquid’s lower back.

“It’s… a l-lot…”

Ocelot uncapped a popper with his thumb and shoved it in Liquid’s face. “Deep breath, boss,” he instructed.

The nitrite high took effect immediately, and though it was brief it had a profound relaxing effect on Liquid, allowing Ocelot to squeeze his cock in alongside Mantis’ with no trouble. Liquid hid his face in Mantis’ shoulder, whimpering unevenly. Mantis pet his hair.

“I can always give you another one if I need to,” Ocelot whispered in Liquid’s ear, “but for now just let yourself adjust like Mantis said, hm?”

“Mmn…” Liquid’s thighs were trembling. Mantis kept rubbing his lower back with his free hand.

“By the way, boss, did you fill out the paperwork I handed you this morning? You know it’s supposed to be done by tomorrow.”

“Wh…?”

“Don’t bother him about work right _now_ ,” Mantis said, somewhere between furious and exasperated.

Ocelot switched to Russian. “I thought he might appreciate talking about that more than he would hearing me comment on how your dick feels next to mine.”

Mantis sputtered. “What— you-“

“What?”

“D-Don’t say that sort of thing! I do not want to hear it.”

“What a-are you two…?” Liquid mumbled, shifting against Mantis.

Mantis was all doting boyfriend again, petting Liquid’s hair and kissing him. “None of your concern, boss, just focus on relaxing. Do you need another popper? more vodka?”

“I-I’m good.”

“Change the subject all you want, Mantis, it won’t help,” Ocelot said, still speaking Russian.

“Shut up!” Mantis snarled. “I told you, there— there is nothing between us, now stop-!”

“I think I’m having more fun with you than I am with the boss.”

“N-No—“

“Mantis? What’s wrong…” Liquid tiredly kissed Mantis’ neck.

“Argh!” Frustrated, Mantis snapped his hips up, rubbing his cock against Ocelot’s and impaling Liquid. Liquid let out a strangled whine - Ocelot forced another popper on him then followed Mantis’ lead, going balls deep and pressing himself against Mantis.

“Now isn’t this better?” Ocelot purred.

“A-Ah… aha…” Liquid’s nails dug little red half-circles into Mantis’ skin. “F-F-Full…”

“You’re alright, boss,” Ocelot said, abruptly switching back to English. He started pumping into him - Mantis writhed a bit under Liquid, gasping, disconcerted by both the heat and pressure of Liquid’s ass and the rhythmic, throbbing slick slide of Ocelot’s cock.

Liquid continued hiding his face in Mantis’ shoulder and clung onto him for dear life as he got tandem fucked by Mantis and Ocelot. He was jostled back and forth between them, neither of them able to find an easy angle for entry without grinding against the other - though Ocelot seemed just as if not more interested in grinding against Mantis than fucking Liquid. Mantis tilted his head back with a long whine.

Ocelot pressed in over Liquid, looming close to Mantis’ unguarded face. “Enjoying yourself?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Liquid moaned.

“B-Back off,” Mantis stammered.

With Liquid not paying attention to what the upper halves of his paramours were doing, Ocelot took that opportunity to ignore Mantis’ protests and bite at the stitches on his lips. Mantis groaned, bucking up into Liquid, sneaking a hand around him to tangle it in Ocelot’s long loose hair.

Mantis bit back, drawing blood, fucking Liquid harder just to feel Ocelot more. Liquid gasped and writhed, yowling like a whore against Mantis’ skin, overwhelmed and unaware that he was, right now, little more than a prop in Mantis and Ocelot’s romance-in-denial. Ocelot got free of Mantis’ teeth just to mouth at his ear.

“You’re never this enthusiastic, the boss said?” Ocelot whispered in Russian.

“Nnn…”

“That’s a shame. You two are attached at the hip and yet you need _me_ to be here in order to give him a proper fucking…”

“Th- that’s not—“

“No, I understand, Bogomolechik. He just isn’t exciting enough for you. That’s why you’re always plenty whorish with _me_ … gives you a thrill, doesn’t it? Getting fucked by someone who may as well be your father?”

“Shut up, shut up,” Mantis moaned, “the boss doesn’t know about that!”

“You really _should_ be ashamed. This is a hell of a way for him to find out, you know.”

“M-Mantis,” Liquid interrupted, voice hoarse, “Mantis, I-I’m gonna— please, I-—“

“Eli,” Mantis started, but Ocelot nipped at him again.

“Maybe you’re just a slut with a daddy kink or maybe you genuinely still feel something for me. Who can tell?”

“Ocelot, stop—!”

“B…Blyat…? Daddy?” Liquid murmured, sounding rather confused, finally lifting his head. Mantis quickly grabbed him and pulled him close before he could realize Ocelot was _right there_. “Wh-what are you two… s-saying in…”

“Boss, shh.”

“Well, at least you’re letting yourself go for once,” Ocelot said, sitting back again. Liquid made a high-pitched noise in his throat at the change in angle. Mantis blushed harder as Ocelot made eye contact with him and spoke in English. “Good boy.”

Liquid, who had a fetish for that particular phrase and assumed it was directed towards him, groaned loudly, squirming and seizing as he violently orgasmed, clawing at Mantis blindly. Mantis, meanwhile, overwhelmed at Ocelot’s goading, was quickly pushed over the edge by Liquid’s bucking and mewling. Ocelot smirked. Mantis pushed him away.

“Pull out, that’s enough,” he hissed, dizzy. “You’ll overstimulate him.”

“And you?” Ocelot said.

“That is enough, I said—“

Ocelot magnanimously pulled out and helped Liquid maneuver off of Mantis, lying him on his side as he shuddered in the aftermath and tried to regain control of his lungs. Mantis sat up, put a hand over his mouth, and wheezed. The vodka dulled the noise of having his mask off but he needed another drink right about now…

Liquid hesitantly reached down to his ass, which was blown wide and dripping with lube, pre, and Mantis’ semen. “I… I can’t b-believe I just…”

“You are alright, boss,” Mantis said, patting his cheek. “Just relax for a bit. Catch your breath.”

Liquid one-upped him and summarily passed out. There was an awkward silence between Mantis, Ocelot, and Ocelot’s naked still-lubed erection.

Mantis coughed delicately. “He was starting to dissociate anyway. A short nap will—“

“Nevermind him,” Ocelot said, “I want to know what you expect me to do with _this_ -“ he gestured at his dick, “now that you think your pretty boyfriend is too sensitive to touch.”

“U-Um…”

It wasn’t much of a question. It was more like Mantis’ warning/opportunity to down another few swigs from the vodka bottle before returning to putting his tongue down Ocelot’s throat. Mantis felt numbed from his orgasm but could still feel Ocelot fetishtically groping his scars and jabbing his thigh with his boner. He shivered.

“Well, come on then, old man,” he rasped, “are you going to satisfy yourself or just touch me like you feel guilty for this?”

“You know I don’t feel guilty for anything,” Ocelot said, grabbing Mantis by the waist and flipping him back onto the bed, lying on his stomach next to Liquid (who was still unconscious). “And don’t act like you’re doing me some sort of favor, offering your body like this. I think we both know who’s _really_ benefiting here.”

“Mmph…!”

Without any prep or warning, and only with the lube leftover from fucking Liquid, Ocelot shoved his way into Mantis’ ass. Mantis yelped, biting down on his fist so he wouldn’t wake Liquid. Despite his refractory period, he was _excruciatingly, horribly_ turned on - mostly by the simple fact that he was letting Ocelot fuck him right next to a sleeping Liquid. One wrong move and he’d wake up and—

Mantis buried his face in the sheets, keeping as quiet as possible as Ocelot tore him up, but unable to keep moans out of his throat, which Ocelot kept biting and sucking. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He pushed back against Ocelot, already planning on blaming the bruises and hickeys he was getting on Liquid somehow.

“Oce-“ Mantis gasped, “Ocelot— papa—“

“Greedy,” Ocelot chided, kissing the side of his jaw.

“Ah— fuck-“

“…Mantis…?”

Mantis froze, Ocelot didn’t. Liquid watched them with eyes half open, cloudy with exhaustion. Mantis returned his stare in horror.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, boss,” Ocelot said after a beat.

“Nn…”

“O-Ocelot, you can’t keep—“ Mantis twisted around, trying to squirm away from Ocelot, but he held him down. Liquid reached out towards him, placing his hand over Mantis’.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, “finish up… we’ll talk after…”

“Ahh…”

Mantis’ face burned in humiliation as Ocelot fucked him into the mattress while Liquid sleepily supervised. It was only a few minutes more - even a coked up Ocelot couldn’t last forever - but by the time he was done and had deposited a nice load conspicuously in Mantis’ ass, tears were gathering in Mantis’ eyes and his hand hurt from clutching Liquid’s so hard.

“Get out, get out, get out,” Mantis spat hysterically, “I never want to see your stupid face again, you old bastard!”

“Some thanks I get,” Ocelot said, fixing his clothes. “See if I ever let you pay for drugs with sex ever again.”

“Shut up! Leave!!”

“Mantis…” Liquid crawled over to him as Ocelot went back over to the desk, rolling his eyes. Mantis was scared to touch Liquid - just laid on the bed, sore and confused, not picking up as much outrage from Liquid as he was expecting to but then again getting double-teamed had sort of done the equivalent of sticking his brain in a blender. “Mantis.” Liquid tugged at him, rolling him over and clambering on top of him again. “Mantis? Love?”

“I’m sorry,” Mantis choked.

“How… long has this been going on?”

“Since he joined FOXHOUND. This whole time. I am sorry, boss, I…”

“Shh.” Liquid kissed him. “I’m not upset.”

“Wh…”

“All I care about is that you like me the most… don’t you? Am I your favorite…?”

“Yes, boss,” Mantis cried, “yes, you- I love you, Eli.”

“Now isn’t this touching,” Ocelot commented over a glass of vodka.

Mantis went red again. “I told you to leave!”

“He can stay,” Liquid said with a tired smile. “I think that… well, we can’t just leave things like this, can we? I have to…” he kissed him again, “I have to reclaim you, don’t I?”

“Eh—“

“You’re mine,” he said with a low growl, grinding himself against Mantis’ hip. Somehow Mantis had completely missed the fact that watching him and Ocelot fuck had gotten Liquid hard again - it didn’t take a whole lot to get Liquid ready for round two, but he wasn’t expecting cuckoldry to do the trick and, besides, he wasn’t used to Liquid being this- aggressive—

His moan when he pushed into Mantis was soft and sweet, though, holding on tight to him and once again shyly hiding his face in Mantis’ shoulder. He went much, much slower and gentler than Ocelot did, probably because he was still sort of overwhelmed and this much stimulation was probably fairly painful for him. But he was a man driven by instinct and right now his instincts told him to rut into his ‘mate’ to assert his worthiness compared to his ‘rival’…

Mantis sighed, squeezing Liquid’s waist with his thighs and melting into the bed. Something about the sticky slide of Liquid’s cock through Ocelot’s semen was sending blood rushing back down south, and soon he was rocking his hips against Liquid’s stomach, back arching in disgustingly visceral bliss. Ocelot approached in the corner of his vision; the bed creaked under his re-added weight.

“Finally happy, Mantis?” he said.

“Nnh… yes…”

“How many years have you been trying to convince the boss to top you?”

“Oh… shut up!”

“S-So warm,” Liquid whimpered against Mantis’ throat. Mantis shushed him, petting his hair, then turned his face back to Ocelot with a disapproving expression.

Ocelot just chuckled, leaned over and took Mantis’ jaw in his hand, and kissed him. Mantis moaned into his mouth.

He could probably die happy like this, and at this rate he was absolutely going to.


End file.
